A Gale Tale
by hi-chan-and-rin-san
Summary: AU. This is the story of a blue-haired bookworm who has been locked up her entire life because she was special. When a certain stanger appears at her doorstep, Levy is thrust into a fantastic adventure filled with action, new friendships and meybe even romance. Rated T for Gajeel's swearing, but i smell citrus in the distance so might change later.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! So this is my first fanfic and I decided to make one about Gale BECAUSE I LOVE THEM SOOOOOOO MUCH! *FANGIRLING* I want them to be canon already! So anyway, hi-chan wrote a fanfic for me one day (and it was terribly funny). I decided to edit it and turn it into, this. I'm ranting too much. Onto the story!**

**PS: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights reserved to Hiro Mashima (the creator).**

* * *

This story takes place in a land called Fiore, in the Kingdom of Magnolia. A time when great kings and queens ruled, and brave knights went on daring quests to save damsels in distress.

But more importantly, a time when magic was real. Magic users—called mages—had special abilities. Some had the power to manipulate the different elements. Others had powers that allowed them to shape shift or change their form. These are only a few of the many different types of magic.

However, not everyone had magic inside of them. Mages were quite rare in the land. And to add to the small number of mages, there were also the opinions of the normal humans. Some thought magic was a blessing, and that mages should be respected. Sadly, there were those who thought otherwise. Those who did considered mages nuisances. They thought that all mages were arrogant, destructive animals who thought they could do whatever they wanted to just because they were all powerful.

Because of this, in some people, groups and even entire towns would eliminate any signs of magic. A town like Oak Town for example. A fairly poor town too, beggars on every street corner, people living in hovels. And almost every single citizen **despised **mages. This was unfortunate for one woman that had just given birth to a little, blue-haired girl. (**AN: Guess who guys?)**

"Look at her hair!" exclaimed one nurse, horror-struck.

"It's a sign. She's a mage." said another.

"Am I being punished?" wailed the mother. "What wrongful sin have I committed? Why was I forsaken with this cursed demon?!" She grimaced as the baby began to cry.

"I do not want it. Take it away from me. Drown it, burn it at the stake!"

"I will not kill an innocent child," interrupted the doctor, taking the child away. His calm statement only worsened the woman's state.

"Innocent child?! That-that _thing _is a spawn of—"

"Enough."

"What shall be done about the infant Doctor?" asked his assistant.

"Take it to the mouth of the forest and leave it there. Let the animals do what they wish with the child." he said as he silently walked out of the room.

* * *

**Bad? Good? Please rate and review. If this chapter seems boring, don't worry because our main characters will come up in the next chapter. **

**Until next time, this is Ri-san signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Twenty years later_

If one were to travel to Oak town, you'd probably have to be out of your mind. There was nothing really special about the poor town.

But, there were the rumors of the beasts terrorizing the citizens. Even the young ones know about the monsters. Some stories told of a leviathan drowning its victims if they got too close to the waterfront*, with the last thing that victims would see would be a mass of blue obscuring their vision. Others told of a terrifying forest creature with razor sharp teeth that would hunt for prey at night, then drag their catch into the depths of the forest. Not to mention the countless other unseen terrors as you go deeper into the forest domain. And of course, parents told children not to stray away from the village; else the forest witch would kidnap them and do who knows what.

Then again, these were just rumors. But the forest witch one, that one isn't.

On the outskirts of town, near the mouth of the dark forest, was a small house. The owner of the house was a unique human being. She was a young woman but could be mistaken for a little child because of her body. She was extremely short. It didn't help that she wasn't as…developed as women her age should be in certain areas. Her sky-kissed tresses stopped just around her shoulders. Though she usually tamed her locks with an array of headbands and bandanas. Her creamy, fair complexion went perfectly with her large, doe-like hazel eyes. Add in the dresses that she wore and Levy McGarden was the cutest thing you'd ever see—but that's not all.

Aside from being adorable, Levy was extremely intelligent. In her spare time, she'd read any book she could get her hands on. Her house was filled with different books and tomes, all ranging in a vast variety of languages. Of course, since she had as much free time as the growing number of books in her collection, she had the time to decipher multiple languages. But naturally, a woman with her ability would obviously be an avid reader. You see, Levy was born with a special trait—she could materialize any word that she wrote out with her quill pen. But little Levy figured this out herself when she was younger.

She had been abandoned at birth, left to be eaten by the beasts of the forest. In secret, the doctor, taking pity on her, had been taking care of the baby until she was old enough to take care of herself. He named her himself, considering the mother didn't even bother to. For inspiration, he thought of the sea when looking at her blue hair. He thought it would be ironic to name her after the enormous leviathan considering she was such a tiny baby. So, he decided to shorten it to Levy—it sounded much cuter in his opinion. Her last name, McGarden, was the name of a flower selling business he had passed by once.

As Levy grew up, the Doctor had taught her many things. He taught her how to find food and cook, how to keep the small house he built for her clean, and how to sew amongst other things. He had also taught her how to read and write. Each day they would practice writing out the alphabet and learning the sounds that each letter made. Then at night, the Doctor would read to Levy. One day, when Levy was practicing how to spell the word _water_ on her paper, suddenly the word formed a little puddle. When the Doctor witnessed this, he knew she was ready to fend for herself. So, after that day, he left her with a paper with her birth information on it, a few gold coins and a book.

Then, Levy was all alone again.

Anyway, she had become a bookworm over the years, disguising herself to get into village and buy more books for her collection. Of course, she had to disguise herself, else the villagers would see her blue hair and recognize her as the "forest witch" and attempt to kill her.

So Levy lived her life in the small house, spending her days reading day in and out. It was a lonely, quiet life that she had, but she was fine with it. But little did she know, that would all change.

* * *

**So first off, i want to apologize early on. I'm probably going to be one of those people who don't update for like MONTHS and then update with only one chapter and leave you hanging, so yeah. Second, I know I promised there would be more character talking-ish sorta, but I decided to leave you waiting for that MOOHOOHEEHEEHAHA (i like that evil laugh, it would sound funny in real life). **

**And third, please rate, review (and fav and follow too, i guess?). It would make me barf out rainbows and butterflies. Which is a good thing. (Figuratively of course, otherwise you need serious help if that actually happens.)**

**:3 this is Ri-san saying, bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DUN DUNA NAAAA! Look it's chapter tewww. Originally, this was supposed to be apart of chapter 1, but I cut it into two parts instead. I want there to be more chapters in this story, idk. Plus, by cutting it into two, that means I've completed 3 chapters already so :D. You wanna know what else what cut into two? Gray in the new Fairy Tail chapter. That was bad wasn't it? I know it was, but I just wanted a reason to mention Gray. To all you Gray lovers, i hope he doesn't die too. I love Gajeel, but when I saw Gray being hit by the mini-dragon thing's cannons, Ii was like MASHIMA WHY? DON'T KILL GRAY. HE'S IMPORTANT!(He and Juvia have to become canon first). And for all you who want to see more Gale/ Gajeel, just..no. I'm sorry I don't want Hiro to kill Gajeel or Levy. Much like I will do to Gajeel right now, so on to the story!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail. That ownership belongs to the troll Mashima.**

* * *

Normally at the, the town streets were bare- children would be asleep, adults would be drinking and dancing the night away in the pubs. This particular night though, a lone figure was walking through the streets- to be more precise, stumbling. The man had just gotten out of a pub, completely drunk. As he walked, he kept tripping over himself and bumping into things like walls and empty crates. Now, you're probably wondering why the man didn't just go home. Well, considering that he had just arrived in Oak Town this morning, that wasn't an option.

Just by looking at him, you could tell that the man in question wasn't your average man. He was quite tall, towering above even the tallest men in town. His long, raven hair cascaded down his back like a waterfall. The moonlight glinted off the many piercings adorning his olive-toned face and forearms, which were visible since his sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows. Despite being concealed by layers of clothing, it was evident of his muscular build. And though hazy from the copious amounts of alcohol he recently took, his blood red eyes still managed to maintain their terrifying look. Yessir, Gajeel Redfox was "scary" personified.

During his drunken stupor, he had accidentally bumped into a group of thugs.

"Dafuq is this dispshit doing?" said one member turning to face Gajeel. He had black and white hair, and a dotted line running across his face.

"Non, non, non," said the strange green=haired one. "Monsieur should be taught manners, oui?"

"It would be no use just teaching him. It should be beaten into his memories, said the largest of the group, a cloth covering his eyes. He motioned to the other members. "So sad."

The group advanced towards Gajeel as they cracked their knuckles and snickered. Gajeel thought _I can take on these losers. _And normally he could have, seeing as he was the type who liked cracking skulls with his bare fists. However, under the circumstance that he was drunk plus it was a group of about 20 against him, he lost.

Badly.

Now drunk, tired and covered in severe and freshly bleeding injuries, Gajeel needed to find a place to rest _fast_. As he neared the forest, he noticed a small house. _When did that get there? _He wobbled to the house and entered when it appeared empty. Aas the last of his energy drained from him, he made his way toward the ouch. But before he could make it, he collapsed and fell asleep.

* * *

**I know they didn't have couches in the Middle Ages, but let's just say they do in this story.** **So, Gajeel has entered Levy's house now. What's going to happen next? ooooooo. Please rate and review and fav and follow too because it gives me the same reaction whenever I see Gale moments (*FANGIRLING*).**

**Oh, and I forgot to put it in the last chapter so I'll mention it here. There is a pathway into the forest that the citizens can take to go to a stretch of land that connects to the sea, sorta like a little beach. But then there are trees surrounding the back part. **

**Ri-san over and out. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The next morning

_Well, that was a nice stroll _thought Levy as she walked out of the forest as dawn broke. She made her way towards her house with a basket filled with berries and flowers. After living near a forest for some time and with books about survival in the wild, Levy knew a thing or two about her surroundings.

But what she didn't know was that there was a strange man sleeping in her home.

As she entered her home, she cleared a space for her basket on her counter, seeing as it was cluttered with books. She found a vase and arranged the flowers into a nice bouquet. _I think these would look nice on my bedroom windowsill she thought to herself. _She grabbed the book she was currently reading and decided to continue the reading experience in her room. However, as she made her way through her living room, she dropped the vase and screamed. Holding the book over her head as a weapon she yelled to the sleeping man,

"Who are you?!And what are you doing in my house?!"

She slowly advanced towards the slumbering Gajeel when he didn't wake. As she got closer to where Gajeel had collapsed, she noticed a slight trail of blood coming from the door leading to a dark puddle around Gajeel. _He's wounded. _ Putting down her book, she went to go find something to treat his injuries.

Cracking open his eyes, Gajeel awoke to the sounds of birds twittering and sunshine glaring in his face.

"Where the..fuck?" he said looking around. He had somehow ended up in a strange house.

_I remember being at a pub last night. _He grabbed his head as it started throbbing. _I must've gotten drunk, my head fucking hurts. But how did I end up here?...Probably slept with another wench. Then why am I on the floor?_

As Gajeel tried to get up to get a better look at his surroundings, a wave of pain seared through his body.

"Fuck!" he yelled.

He grabbed his abdomen, _now I remember, i got into a fight with a bunch of idiots. Damn, they got the better of me little punks. I'm gonna- _he paused. He noticed a strange lack of blood staining his fingers. Looking down now, he realized his wounds had been covered up so that he was no longer making a bloody mess.

"Awake I see," came a voice, along with it, a short blue haired woman.

"Who are you?" Gajeel said, a little gruffly. _Did I...no it can't be, she's way too young. _

"I should be asking you that sir," she replied. "I go out for a little walk this morning and I come home, only to find a stranger sleeping in my house! Not to mention you made a mess on my floor."

"Tch," Gajeel said, turning his head away from the girl.

"Excuse me," Levy huffed. "is that any way to act towards the one who treated your injuries?" She gave Gajeel a stern look and put her hands on her hips.

"If you were to treat my injuries, wouldn't it have been better for me to be resting on a bed or the couch?" Gajeel stated as a matter of factly, placing his chin in his hand as he stared out the window.

He smirked as he faced Levy, "oh wait, you couldn't possibly lift _me _because you're so weak and tiny."

Levy was losing her patience. _I've only just met this stranger and he's already insulting me, the nerve of this guy. _

_"_You should be thankful that I even decided to treat you in the first place, jerk."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow at her little end comment. "I see the shrimp has a little spunk after all."

"How dare you! Don't call me a-"

But Levy was silenced when Gajeel suddenly stood up. When standing at his full height, he completely towered over her. Both of them realized that Levy barely reached his shoulders. He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked down at her. "What was that? I couldn't hear you down there," his smirk turned into a full out menacing grin as he lowered his eyes to meet hers. "_shorty." _

Red eyes met with hazel. His eyes were, _extremely_ terrifying to look at but she wouldn't back down from their staring contest. She would show him that she wasn't afraid. Up close, she noticed that he had 3 piercings to replace his eyebrows, 3 on each side of his nose, 2 on his chin and 5 on each ear. His canines appeared sharper than the average human. He smelled of iron and the woods. A powerful aura seemed to emanate from him. _This man is no ordinary human being. _

Suddenly, she was no longer staring into the blood eyes. A new wave of pain hit Gajeel, he grunted and suddenly was falling down. When he expected the collision between the hard floor and his body, he felt nothing. The girl had caught him before he hit the ground.

"Idiot, why were you standing? You've opened up your wounds again." She said, scolding him. Struggling to carry his weight, she wobbled them over to her couch and let him sit.

"Oye, what did you call me?" he growled, despite his pain.

"Well, " she said as she untied his bandages. "seeing as _you _don't want to use proper names, I'll do the same." She stopped and looked at him again. "Besides, how is it that a man like you, is able to get injured so badly, in a little town like this?

_If Salamander hears about that, he'll think he's stronger than me. _"And how exactly would you describe a man like me?" he asked.

"The big brute that solves everything with his fists, and thinks of nothing else except for fighting, gaining power, women and getting drunk. " she said, all the while tying new bandages around his body.

"And I suppose you, sir, think of me as a helpless, naive, weakling." She finished her job, and then to Gajeel's surprise, she stood up at looked him straight in the eyes and said firmly, "Do not underestimate me."

He was surprised that someone like her would dare to look at him in the eyes, whereas most people avoided being near him altogether. They were all scared of him, scared that he would kill them with one swoop. He _did_ look like a monster. He could make people flee for the hills, just by passing them by on the streets. He could make grown men, pee their pants if they accidentally pissed him off. He was anyone's nightmare. And here was this little woman, staring him down and telling him not to underestimate her.

"I'll take that as a challenge, runt."

"I have a name you know, you big oaf."

"You probably do, I just like using nicknames better."

"Most people would ask their saviour's name first."

"I'm not like most people."

She mumbled, "neither am I."

He look at her questioningly.

"I can see that sir. "

"No shit, shorty."

"Enough with the nicknames! I know my height isn't normal, but is there any reason for you to point it out with stupid nicknames?" _Well of course he calls you by nicknames, you haven't told him your name yet. _Said the little voice in her head. She sighed. "Seeing as there won't be an end to this arguing, and you aren't the gentleman type, I suppose I'll go first."

Sticking out her hand she said, "My name is Levy. Levy McGarden."

She looked at him and waited patiently. Though silent, he knew the look she gave him said _I gave you my name now tell me yours. _Now, Gajeel knew he was a brute who like to fight, but he was taught some manners. He just didn't like using them very often.

"Oho, so you do have a name. "

"And as a gentleman it would be appropriate to tell me yours. "

"I ain't no fucking pansy."

"Being a gentleman doesn't make you a pansy."

"Tch."

And mischievous smile crossed Levy's face. "If you aren't a gentleman, I guess I'll just have to call you Mr. pervert." Wide-eyed, Gajeel gaped at the woman's statement.

"Oye! I ain't no pervert!"

"For all I know you could be," she said nonchalantly. "Here I am, a young, innocent maiden entering her home only to find a strange man there. You could've put up an act just to do who knows what to me while I sleep.

"Do these look fake to you?" Gajeel said, motioning toward his injuries.

She pretended to take a few minutes to inspect him. "Hmm, I suppose not mister...?" She looked at him again.

"Gajeel."

"Excuse me?" She tried to cover her smile with her fake, innocent question. Her plan had worked.

He sighed. He grumbled to her direction, "If it'll shut you up, the name's Gajeel Redfox."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE! I'm back. I know it's only been a few weeks since I last updated but it feels like ****I've left you guys hanging for waaaaaayyyyy too long. Plus, I still need an updating schedule for this story. I just randomly post whenever the chapter has reached my brain. This summer I have a lot of things that I want to accomplish. And one of them is making lots and lots and LOTS more fanfics. Also, I've checked the past chapters for this story and compared it to other fanfics and realized something. I WRITE TOO LITTLE! So from now on, I'll try to write more. Enough with the note, on to the story! **

**Also, I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, I'd make Gajeel propose to Levy and then they'd have a gajillion babies. (haha, get it, gajillion gajeellion. It's punny.)**

After finally getting the name of her unexpected "guest", the sun had already reached its spot high in the sky. Levy left Gajeel sitting on the couch while she went to prepare lunch for the two of them.

"So, shrimp," he said, looking around, "take it ya like to read." Everywhere he looked, he found some literature materials hiding in corners, laying in piles and crammed into bookshelves.

"My name is _Levy, _and no I don't like reading. I absolutely love it!" She said, smiling brightly in his direction, as she carried a tray of bread and two bowls of porridge.

"Got it, _bookworm,_" he smirked. She huffed as she realized the new nickname Gajeel had added to the list.

"Anyway," she said as they ate. "with my lifestyle, it's only natural that books are a huge part in my life."

"Yer...lifestyle?" Gajeel asked, raising an eyebrow at Levy. "I take it it has something to do with yer hair."

"I see you've noticed. I am a mage if that's what you're thinking. I have the ability to materialize any word that I write out."

He noticed that as she spoke, she looked sad and regretful even. "Bookworm, why do ya live out here by yerself then?"there was a moment of silence as she cleaned up their lunch and disappeared into the kitchen."Don't suppose a little kid can handle being out here without yer folks," he said. She came out a second later with an annoyed look on her face.

"I'll have you know I'm 20 years old!"

"Could've fooled me shrimp. Anyways, why live out here near the forest like some old witch in those old tales?"

She turned her back to Gajeel and stared out the window. She didn't respond. After a while, he swore he could hear her sniffing. Gajeel started mentally panicking. _I swear if she starts crying _"O-Oye... shrimp, ya don't gotta tell me if it bothers ya that much." Seconds passed and the silence continued. Then she turned and faced him. She had a sad smile on her face, and her large eyes looked at him, almost as if she were trying to say something. She hesitated a bit, before she spoke quietly.

"As I told you before, I am a mage. And it was evident from birth. But you see, I was unfortunately born into a normal, human family who hated magic. In fact, all the citizens in Oak Town despise mages. My mother rejected me and wanted me dead the minute I was born. But I was saved by the doctor monitoring her pregnancy. He was the one who took me to this house and raised me until I could fend for myself. Ever since then, I've lived secluded here. Whenever I go into town I have to wear a disguise so that the others won't recognize me. They'll try to kill me if they do."

Gajeel was shocked at this piece of information.

"But why would they kill ya? You wouldn't hurt a fly," he said, a little angrily.

"They think otherwise."

Sitting down beside Gajeel, Levy held her head down for a bit then looked at him. She caught him off guard when she looked up and was smiling.

"But I'm okay with it all."

He gaped at her. Was this woman crazy? She was abandoned at birth, forced to live by herself and she had people trying to kill her. All because they hated the fact that she had magic and they didn't? And she was okay with that?!

"I mean," she continued, "I guess it's only normal the way they act. Oak Town is being over run with robbers and thugs that do all sorts of terrible things to the innocent civilians. And of course, there would be nothing to help them stop the

He dismissed the thought with a shake of his head. "Yer a strange one Shorty."

"_I'm _strange?" It was her turn to look at him like he was crazy. "I'm not the one that just barges into random people's houses then collapses on the ground in a bloody heap."

"What else was I supposed to do? Collapse on the hard ground and get robbed by some punk pick-pocket? 'Sides, who just leaves their door open at night?"

"Well, obviously no one. But I'm a special case." Levy said nonchalantly. "Though there are those who want to kill me, almost all of Oak Town is afraid of me. They're afraid I'll do something terrifying to them, like turn them into toads."

"But why on earthland were you walking around late at night?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Don't get any stupid ideas!" he growled. "I was tryin' ta get away from the motherfucking punks that beat me up."

"Why though?"

He looked at her sternly, but he was met with her big eyes staring back at him. _Damn, she could get the fricken king to give her the crown with those eyes._

_"_Tch," he grumbled, turning his head." I was drunk okay. It's not fair if it's a group of idiots against one drunk dude. But I could've taken them."

"But if you were drunk, why not just..go..home?"

"Ain't exactly got a place to stay. Just got in town yesterday."

"Oh."

There was an awkward moment of silence between the two. Gajeel scratched the back of his head while Levy was focused on staring at the ground. She looked up when Gajeel stood and said,

"Well, I better get going then. Thanks for..uh...everything shrimp."

"We're never going to see each other again and you still insist on calling me nicknames?"

"It was nice meetin' ya bookworm," he said as he raised his hand goodbye and walked out."

She waited a few minutes after he left. But she felt a strange...sadness. _Levy, it's nothing to worry about. That ruffian is finally out of your hair _said a little voice in her head. _But I'll admit, it was sort of exciting to break away from this boring routine of mine. _She sighed.

"There's no point in moping over it Levy," she said to herself. "I think a walk might clear my mind."

He walked until her house was no longer in sight, and he could hear the noises of the town. Looking towards the sky, he noticed that it was getting late. He walked through the streets with his hands in his pockets. He could hear the whispering and murmurs of the citizens as he passed. Remembering what the shrimp had told him, he glared straight ahead. The citizens didn't the dare cross the man with the blood red eyes. They all ran when he passed by.

"Well, well, well," said a man, stepping out of a dark alley. "if it isn't the newbie in town."

"Totomaru, don't be rude to our little guest. So sad, so sad," said the largest member of the group emerging from the shadows.

"It's you, motherfuckers. Yer the punks that beat me up." Gajeel growled in the group's direction.

"Monsieur, no need to be rude. Non, non, non," said the green-haired member.

"You fuckers. Nobody makes a fool out of Gajeel Redfox," he said menacingly. They were caught off guard when he suddenly disappeared. They froze when a voice was heard behind them.

"Now, now, gentlemen. I think a nice _payback_ is in order."

**Iron dragon's lance: demon logs**

The members all flew out in different directions. The three leaders stood up with a mad glint in their eyes.

**Purple Fire**

And jet of purple fire shot out. Gajeel easily dodged the attack. He punched his way through the gang grunts, trying to get to the three mages.

**Iron dragon's sword**

**Roche concerto**

He was bombarded by flames and boulders and thrown back. He tried to get up and lunge at them but found that he couldn't. The ground around his feet suddenly locked him in place. "Non, non, non. It seems you can no longer move," said the green haired man

Gajeel struggled to break free. It seemed like he was being sucked into the ground. "Damn you bastards," he growled.

**Metsu**

Suddenly, Gajeel felt weakened. His energy was being sapped so that he could no longer struggle. "What the...?!"

**Zetsu**

**Orange Fire **

Every passing second, Gajeel was losing the strength and magic power to fight. There was no way he could win like this. But he had too. If he didn't, what kind of fighter would he be? There was no way in hell that he would lose to these asses. So, with the last of his power, he tried to knock all the mages out.

**Iron Dragon's Roar**

A vortex of shredding metal attacked the mages. They were knocked off their feet and scattered. Somehow, his attack must have affected the weird eyepiece dude, because Gajeel was no longer trapped. He could win this thing.

"It's so sad that it has come to this, " said the mage behind him. _When did he..? _thought Gajeel as he turned around and watched the man unwrap the cloth from around his eyes.

"Aria, do it!" shouted the first mage, getting up and grinning madly as he collected a huge number of his colored flames.

"Totomaru, Sol, " Aria called out, " now."

**Rainbow Fire**

**Platre sonata**

**Zero**

There was no way Gajeel could block the attacks. He was being targeted from three different position. And having drained all his power from his last attack, he was done for. He closed his eyes and braced for the impact.

**Ooooh cliffhanger. But we all know how this will end. *wink wink *. In the future I'll probably be leaving GIGANTIC CLIFFIES THAT HAVE YOU BEGGING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. 'Cuz I'm a Mashima like that. (He's a huge troll and we alll know it.) So please read and review. **

**Until next time, Ri-san**


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously on "A Gale Tale"_

_There was no way Gajeel could block the attacks. He was being targeted from three different position. And having drained all his power from his last attack, he was done for. He closed his eyes and braced for the impact_.

But after a few seconds, he noticed a lack of powerful, bone crushing, magic impact.

He opened his eyes and noticed that the attacks seemed to stop right in front of him. The other mages seemed just as confused as he was. His ears perked when he heard laughing following the ominous breeze that just passed. Aria, Sol and Totomaru started looking around wildly for the source. There was the laughter again, but this time it sounded much closer to them. A deep voice suddenly bellowed out,

_**"WHO DARES DISTURB ME?"**_

"W-w-w-who's there?" said Totomaru.

_**"I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU WHO'S THERE, PETTY MORTALS"**_

"Non, non, non, we are no petty mortals," said Sol, shaking like a leaf.

_**"YOU DARE CORRECT ME? NO ONE CORRECTS THE GREAT AND POWERFUL ME!"**_

"You've done it now idiots," grumbled Gajeel as he struggled to stand up.

_**"PERPARE TO FEEL MY WRATH!"**_

The wind picked up and became a whirling tornado. Thunder flashed in the sky and thunder crackled loudly. Trees swayed violently and moaned, almost as if they were in aony of being ripped out of the very ground. Which was, by the way, rumbling quite fiercely so it had the mages stumbling over themselves. A bright, ball of light seemed to form in the center of the fight scene, and it got brighter and bigger every second. The voice boomed out

_**IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES, YOU WILL BEGONE BY THE TIME I REACH 3**_

_**1**_

"Let's get out of here," said one of the now unconscious grunts. The other grunts agreed and started backing away.

_**2**_

"Y-you're bluffing, w-w-what can a-a-a voice do to hurt us?," questioned Totomaru shakily.

_**2 and a half**_

"This voice can't do anything to hurt us monsieurs, non, non, non," said Sol.

_**3**_

The ball suddenly exploded and engulfed everything in light. Gajeel shut his eyes to prevent from going blind. He could hear the punks running away and screaming in high voices,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH RRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!"

"NON, NON, NON, NON, NON, NON, NON!"

In a calm voice though, he heard Aria say,

"So sad that you must die like that, so sad."

_Am I really gonna die like this? _thought Gajeel. _What about all the things we wanted to do_ asked a voice in his head. _We were gonna beat up Salamander once and for all, and show up the old bastard and... _Suddenly a mass of blue popped into his mind.

"I thought I would've got to see you again shrimp," he mumbled as his final words.

"How many times have I told you, my name isn't shrimp, it's _Levy,_" said the voice of the very woman Gajeel was thinking about.

_What the...Why can I hear shrimp? That can't be. I was caught in that light ball explosion and I died. Or did I? Am I dead or alive right now? _Slowly, Gajeel opened his eyes to find that he was alive. But everything was quiet. The trees were normal, there was no wind, all that could be heard were crickets. When he looked up, he saw the clear night sky with the moon shining brightly over head. The ground was pretty roughed up though. "What the fuck happened?!" he shouted out.

"I just saved your life for the second time," Levy said, walking towards him.

"Bookworm?...How?...The fuck?"

Winking, she said mischievously, "You'd be surprised what simple elements can do."

He was dumbstruck. "You, a shrimpy bookworm, did...all of that?!"

"Yup!"

He gaped at her while she giggled. "We can talk more about it at my house. Come on," she said, grabbing his arm and putting it over her shoulder.

They hobbled through the night streets in silence until they reached her house. "This seems familiar, only this time you're conscious and you're not a stranger." She helped him into the house and onto the couch. "Now you wait here and I'll go get the bandages." He grunted in response as she left.

Laying down, he stared up at the ceiling as he waited for Levy. But one question ran through his mind, from the moment he heard her to now. _Why would she come help me?_

He sat back up when he heard her entering the room. "Hey, uh Gajeel," she asked as she came in and started treating his injuries.

"What shorty?" he grunted as he looked at her. She blushed under his gaze. Fumbling with the bandages she mumbled under her breath. "Couldn't hear ya down there. Gonna have to speak up." He smirked as she looked up and pouted a little. _Cute. _

_Just ask him. You can do this. _Levy took a deep breath and then let it out. Looking at Gajeel, she mustered up the confidence and asked,

"If you have no place to stay, why not stay with me?"

_This shrimp just keeps on surprising me. _He raised his eyebrow at her little question.

"And why would you offer me a place to stay? We barely know each other."

"I know, but I..." she trailed off. She blushed and stared at the floor. He hooked a finger under her chin and made her look at him. He could see that her blush had deepened. Grinning madly, he lowered his face so it was only centimeters away from hers.

"But you what, exactly?"

"I uh...umm...I don't want to leave a wounded man stranded! T-that's it!" she said hurriedly.

"That can't be all. Now is it, _Levy?_" His grin widened even more. She shivered as his hot breath tickled her ear. _He's teasing me! _she thought to herself. _But you know you like it _said teasing voice in her head.

She pushed him away and left the room. Gajeel cocked his head to the side at her little outburst. Their previous positioning had him thinking. _That was quite entertaining, especially her reaction _said a voice in his head.

She came back a moment later carrying a blanket and a pillow. Handing them to Gajeel, she placed herself a metre away from him. Raising her fingers, she said

**Solid Script: Mattress **

And a mattress suddenly appeared. After preparing the bed for him, she put her hands on her hips and looked at Gajeel.

"Until your wounds fully heal, and your business in Oak Town is finished, you can stay here," she said brightly.

"Fine, I'll stay," grumbled Gajeel as he stood up and plopped onto the makeshift bed. Minutes later, his snoring filled her ears. Smiling, she placed the blanket over him and made her way to her bedroom. With one last look at her guest, she smiled and said gently,

"Goodnight Gajeel,"

When he could no longer hear her footsteps, Gajeel opened one eye to check to see if she was gone. Closing his eyes again, he thought about his current situation. He smiled to himself, thinking about being with shrimp again. _This is gonna be interesting. _

"Gihi."


End file.
